Second Chances
by Coconut1214
Summary: Chloe returns to Smallville 6 months after the event in Covenant with a new identity.
1. Coming Home

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in Smallville

Pairings: Chlex

Summary: 6 months after her supposed death, Chloe returns to Smallville with a new identity.

**Second Chances**  
  
**CH 1 – Coming Home**  
  
Lex Luthor was sitting in The Awakening, the new coffee house in Smallville. He barely touched his drink, he was too depressed it's been six months since her death but he couldn't get passed it. He missed her so much. He blamed himself.  
  
The bell on the door rang and a petite woman with golden brown hair that fell in waves just past her shoulders walked in. She was wearing form fitting jeans and a v-neck red shirt.  
  
She was just looking around the coffee house, not paying attention until someone slammed into her shoulder.  
  
"You should watch where your go..." she stopped mid sentence when she saw who bumped into her. _Lex _ she screamed silently in her head, her breathing quickened at the sight of him.  
  
"I'm sorry" he replied quickly, sighed and then started walking away.  
  
He looked so sad "Wait sir" she called  
  
He turned around his blue eyes moist  
  
"Look I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going," she said  
  
"That's ok, I wasn't looking either" Lex said looking into her brown eyes  
  
"You obviously look like you've had a bad day, so I feel bad"  
  
He nodded his head "it's ok"  
  
"Amanda Rowan" she said as she held out her hand. _The name rolled easily off her tongue she'd gotten used_ to it.  
  
"Lex Luthor" he replied taking her hand  
  
They could both feel the heat passing through them at the contact.  
  
"You're not from around here?" he asked looking at her  
  
"No" she said. _Which wasn't entirely a lie, she wasn't from Smallville_. "How did you know?"  
  
"You don't look like a local" he replied  
  
"Luthor, lets see I passed a Luthor-Corp on the drive here. I'm assuming you're that Luthor?" it felt so weird pretending she didn't know who he was.   
  
"Yes, where did you say you were from again?" he asked  
  
"I didn't" she replied smiling slightly at him. "California, LA"  
  
"And what brings you to Smallville, surely it's not the coffee?"  
  
She laughed "No, Starbucks all the way"  
  
"So are you here for business or pleasure?" he asked  
  
"Well why don't you buy me a Vanilla Latte and maybe I'll tell you," she replied.  
  
"Ok" he said as he smiled at her _Why am I so attracted to this women I just met her_ Lex thought as he made his way to the counter. _Yes she's beautiful but it feels like I've known her before. _  
  
"Ah two Vanilla Latte's" he told the cashier  
  
"That will be $7.08," said the cashier.  
  
Lex pulled out his wallet and paid for the drinks, he grabbed both steaming cups and followed her over to a table in the back away from everyone else.  
  
"So Amanda what does Smallville have to offer one such as your self?" he asked after they sipped their coffee's for a few minutes.  
  
Hearing her new name coming out of his mouth felt so weird "Actually I'm just passing through" she hated lying to him, but she couldn't tell him who she was. _He thinks I'm dead.   
_

"On the way to where?" he asked _passing through, I want her to stay._ He couldn't take his eyes of her _why do I feel like I know her?_  
  
"I'm kind of on a little road trip"  
  
"By your self?" he asked looking at her strangely  
  
"Yep, I'm soul searching" she replied trying not to smile at his reaction  
  
"Sounds interesting, let me know how that works out for you?"  
  
"Alright"  
  
They talked for about two hours, about almost everything from political happenings to the world of big business.  
  
Lex was intrigued he was enjoying her company. She was intelligent, witty and an excellent conversationalist. He could listen to her talk for hours.  
  
But then she said she had to go somewhere and got off her seat and walked over to him and leaned over and kissed him lightly on the cheek.  
  
"Until we meet again Mr. Luthor" she said and left, knowing that this was probably the last time she would ever see him.  
  
Lex watched her leave and brought his hand to his face, feeling the desire in his body from that one chaste kiss.  
  
He felt better then he had in months, she made him forget about his problems and for a few minutes about Chloe's death. But he couldn't let himself forget her not ever. _Who was that woman?"  
_  
TBC


	2. Memories

Same Disclaimer:

**CH 2 Memories**   
  
Chloe walked out of the coffee house her heart pounding against her chest. _They told me to see him one last time and that's it, I don't know if I can, I need to see him again._ She thought as she climbed into her blue Jeep Wrangler.  
  
She was driving around town aimlessly, but then she noticed that she drove to the High School. _I think I'll have a quick look around here too_   
  
She was walking through the halls until she came her to destination.  
  
The window said Torch offices. There was a plaque on underneath.  
  
_ **In Memory of  
Chloe Sullivan  
Editor**_  
  
She gently ran her fingers over the plaque and felt her eyes start to water. _I guess they actually cared about all the hard work I put into this paper._   
  
She must have been staring for a while because she heard a voice behind her.  
  
"Can I help you?" he said  
  
Chloe turned around. _Clark!! _  
  
"No I'm just looking"  
  
"Do you go here? I've never seen you before" he asked  
  
"Do you know everyone that goes here?" she asked  
  
"No" he said looking confused  
  
"But your right I don't go here, I'm just visiting" Chloe said feeling a little bad, but also somewhat amused Clark was so easily confused by outward remarks.  
  
"May I ask who?"  
  
"No"  
  
She looked through the window and saw her desk that now had the name Clark Kent Editor on it. H_im!! They made him the editor, he barely even turned in the stories I gave him, and I ended up writing them most of them. _She was getting a little angry. _Ok calm down, that's not my life anymore; time to move on   
_  
She walked away letting him stare after her. She was to busy still thinking of Clark as Editor of the Torch, her paper. That she almost bumped into Lana.  
  
_I wonder why she came back from Paris?_ Lana looked right at her and walked away. _No one recognizes me.  
_  
Chloe watched as Lana walked up to Clark. They both stared at the door for a while before going in.  
  
Chloe sighed and walked out the doors and back to her Jeep.  
  
Now she knew where she was driving. She stopped a few houses down from where her house once stood and got out. She walked up and saw a huge charred spot where house used to be. The grass was burnt all around it; the trees were badly burned as well. There were signs of upcoming construction; they were going to build a new house here. She walked around remembering everything about her life in Smallville.  
  
Then she heard a car pull up. So she hid behind a tree that was still standing and peered over to see Lex walking up her drive.  
  
He walked up the burnt path and up to the burnt ground of her house and tears were spilling down his face.  
  
Chloe watched him, _I wish I could tell him, but if I do they'll give me a new identity and I won't be able to see him again.   
_  
Looking at Lex reminded Chloe of the place she didn't think she could bring her self to visit. Her gravesite. Her dad was buried in LA under a different name, _but least he had a grave here that showed who he was _Chloe felt the tears run down her face. _If I go to my grave then I'll know that Chloe Sullivan is really gone for good. _

TBC


	3. Coffee House

**A/N: I was reading the Smallville Torch website and found an interesting article by Chloe. It was the 22 things she learned this year. It's was number 2 that stuck my interest, it was very fitting for the events in the finale. So I used it in my story. It's at the very end so you'll see.  
**  
**Ch 3 Coffee House**  
  
Lex was sitting at the coffee house again; he didn't even like the coffee here. But he had hoped to run into Amanda again. _Why do want to see her so badly. I don't even know how old she is? _ Thought Lex _There something about her that I'm drawn too, I usually do go for brunettes but it's not her hair color that I'm interested in._ Lex was going crazy thinking about her. _She reminds me of Chloe. But Chloe had this light that shone in her and made her sparkle with life. Amanda's eyes sparkle only a little bit, something bad must have happened to her, to make her light burn out._   
  
Chloe walked into the coffee house, not for coffee, but hoping to see Lex again before she had to leave. There he was sitting by himself with a thoughtful look on his face.  
  
She walked over to him and stood there watching him. He looked up  
  
"Amanda!!" he said loudly "sorry"  
  
Chloe laughed he was happy to see her and that made her feel good. "It's alright Mr. Luthor"  
  
"Please call me Lex," he said as motioned for her to sit down.  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Do you think I could ask you a weird question?"  
  
"Sure why not"  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
She laughed again "18"  
  
"Oh, are you still in High School?"  
  
"No I graduated early, that's why I'm doing the soul searching, trying to find myself before I start college" _all these lies, I don't know how much longer I could take this_  
  
"How's that going for you?"  
  
"It's amazing"  
  
"Really"  
  
"No, not really I think I'm just scared to take the next step"  
  
"Most everyone is, but you're an intelligent young woman I think you'll enjoy college"  
  
"Well thank you"  
  
"Your welcome"  
  
Somebody turned up the radio at the counter.  
  
_

* * *

_

_"In local news, billionaire businessman Lionel Luthor was released on bail this afternoon, being that his main witness died in an explosion six months ago. Although his son Lex Luthor did try to put the blame on him for the killing, they could not find significant proof that he was responsible. Now on to the weather."  
_

* * *

Lex could feel his anger rising. He looked over at Amanda and looked into her eyes, For just a second her eyes looked so cold, but her mood changed quickly before he could register anything.  
  
She turned to him with her eyebrow raised. But didn't ask any question about what she just heard. _Lex tried to help me, but he didn't have enough proof, I'll find all the proof I need to make sure Lionel can't hurt anyone ever again _ thought Chloe her anger rising, but she couldn't show it, she had gotten a little better at masking her emotions but they told her she still needed work. _Lex didn't seem to notice, so I guess I'm ok for now   
_

The news about his father's release upset him, he would find away to make his father pay for what he did. But now he wanted to enjoy his time with Amanda, he wanted to get to know her better. _She's still a little young, but she so much smarter then the average 18 year old_   
  
"Would you like to have dinner with me?" he blurted out before he could realize what he said.  
  
Chloe was taken aback at the question. _Lex Luthor wants to go on date with me. I wanted him to ask me that almost every time I went over to house, I figured he only liked me as friend   
  
_Lex was staring at her waiting for her reply hoping she wouldn't turn him down.  
  
_Chloe stop thinking about it_ "Sure" she answered _I shouldn't go, I'll probably get in trouble for this, but I don't care. I've done everything they've said for months I should be allowed to have some fun _ thought Chloe _this is wrong in other ways, but if I couldn't go out with him as Chloe, then I'll go out with him as Amanda _

Lex sighed with relief, he thought maybe she wasn't feeling the heat between them; he thought he was the only one.  
  
"What kind of place did you have in mind?" Chloe asked  
  
"Well not a restaurant around here, I was thinking of a restaurant in Metropolis. Do you like Japanese?" He said  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Ok, well where are you staying so I could pick you up?"  
  
"The Farmer's inn" she replied. _After living in LA she had gotten used to living in a big city again and realized why she liked them better, they had more then one hotel for one thing_.   
  
"Ok how about I pick you up at say 7"  
  
"That's fine." _Hopefully I could lose them for tonight.   
_  
"It's a long drive up there, so will just stay in my Penthouse and drive back tomorrow"  
  
_His penthouse, he's bringing me there._ Her heart was pounding again. He was making her feel llike a kid again.   
  
"Ok sounds great"

* * *

She parked the jeep in the garage and was walking to the hotel, when a man bumped into her, he had given her a note. Reminding her of the real reason she was in Smallville. She waited until she was inside her room before she read it  
  
On the bottom it said one word Phoenix.  
  
That was the nickname they gave her, it was fitting. A Phoenix always rises from the ashes, stronger then ever.  
  
TBC


	4. The Date

Same Disclaimer

**CH 4 The Date**  
  
She was looking at herself in the mirror, the eyes looking back at her were brown, she ran her fingers through her long brown hair, her skin deeply tanned, sometimes she didn't even recognize her self. They took her to St. Thomas Island and told her to lie out in the nude, because she needed all of her body to be darker to look different. They covered up her scars and she told them not do any plastic surgery on her face; she couldn't let Lionel take everything from her.  
  
She had no other family and all her friends were in Smallville and they didn't even know where she was, she was alone.

She first saw them at her father's burial there were three of them then. Then she woke up to see them sitting by her hospital bed, a man and a women in their early 20's. They told her they knew who was she was, they said they were going to help her disappear. So she went with them. They gave her reason to keep on living.  
  
The room phone rang Lex was waiting downstairs. She put her fingers through her hair and looked one last time at the mirror, hoping to see a glimmer of the person she used to be.  
  
As they were driving to Metropolis, she couldn't help but stare out the window at her birthplace. _Would everything have turned out this way, if I never moved to Smallville_  
  
They pulled up to a restaurant called Suiren or translated in English meant Water Lily  
  
There were advantages to being a Luthor, he reserved a private Tea Room for him and Amanda. The staff greeted them warmly as they entered the restaurant a waitress dressed in the traditional kimono took them to the back. Where they took off their shoes and walked to the beautifully decorated Japanese room. They sat down on the floor on the soft pillows. The waitress handed them warm towels, while another handed them their menus.  
  
Chloe was looking around the room, she had seen this place when she lived here but it was always too expensive for her and her dad to eat here._knowing that now they never would_ There was a beautifully painted picture of a waterfall with lush greenery on the wall.  
  
The waitress came back to take their orders.  
  
"I'll have the Suki Yaki Beef" said Lex  
  
"I'll have the Ginger Chicken" Chloe told the waitress  
  
They also ordered a wide variety of different sushi. When their food arrived the waitress placed it on their table, bowed and slid the rice doors closed to give them privacy.  
  
They ate and talked about different things, neither talking about their pasts. Lex loved looking at her smile. _why do I feel this way towards her, it's the same way I felt when I was with Chloe_  
  
After the dinner they shared a green tea ice cream, feeding each other of their spoons. Watching her lick her lips after each bite was making Lex hard. He wanted this woman.  
  
They were laughing as they walked to his door from the elevator. He opened the door and they went in. He showed her which room was hers from the doorway.  
  
They were standing really close together in the hallway. Chloe leaned against the wall.  
  
Lex lowered his head, closing the small space between them, and touched his lips to hers. Her purse dropped to floor. _Maybe she would not need her room after all_ thought Lex.  
  
And she kissed him back, her lips parting and her tongue touching his, her hands went up and massaged the back of his smooth head. _This how I'd always imagined it would be like._

He took her in his arms and devoured her mouth with his. And even when they parted, breathless, he kept on, planting tiny little kisses along her jaw and throat, caressing her with his hands. Her eyes were closed, her head thrown back, her pulse pounding beneath his fingertips.  
  
"Chloe," he whispered hoarsely  
  
Chloe pulled away from him _did he recognize me?_ But Lex looked really freaked out.  
  
"I'm sorry" he mumbled backed into the other wall and ran to his room.  
  
Chloe was standing where he left her, she would've fallen if she weren't already leaning against the wall. _He didn't recognize me, but he called out my name_  
  
She walked to her room _did Lex have feeling for me? _Chloe thought while lying in her bed. _He thinks I'm some one else why would he call out my name. I can't keep lying to him, maybe they're right I should leave before I make things worse._  
  
Lying in his bed Lex was replaying what just happened._Oh God I called her Chloe.... I thought she was Chloe..._

TBC


	5. Decisions

**CH 5 Decisions**  
  
They were at a red light and Lex had one hand on staring wheel the other was rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
"Amanda" he said while he turned to look at her.  
  
Chloe looked at him  
  
"I'm sorry about last night" he said  
  
"That's ok"  
  
"It just that Chloe...she was someone I cared about... she was killed because of me"  
  
Chloe looked up at Lex "I'm sorry" _I'm not dead_ Chloe wanted to scream. _He cared about me, this is so hard, and He's blaming himself. But I can't tell him_  
  
"I could understand if you don't want to see me anymore"  
  
"Why would I not want too?"  
  
"Because I have a lot of issues"  
  
"I like spending time with you Lex, but maybe I should give some space"  
  
"I want to be with you Amanda, I don't want space"  
  
He dropped her off at the hotel and gently kissed her again. "I'll see you tomorrow" He said as he drove away..  
  
All night she was twisting and turning in bed, thinking if she should tell him.  
  
Since she couldn't sleep and it was already 4:30 in the morning. She pulled on her sweats and went for her new morning ritual three-mile run to clear head.  
  
_Why did I never do this before_ she thought as she felt the wind rush over her face. _Oh right, I had the paper and school to worry about._ She stopped to stretch and started her run back.  
  
She got back to the hotel, showered and dressed. The sun was beating down on her face as she walked through Smallville and to the Luthor mansion.  
  
She had made up her mind to tell Lex the truth during her run. She couldn't lie to him anymore he needed to know.  
  
She was at his house; memories came flooding back to her. Of that night he told her he was worried about her. Telling her she didn't have to go through with this, but she did because Lionel had to pay for what he did her and her father. _And all the other people he hurt including his own son. He will pay._  
  
Lex walked into his office looking over some paperwork that he had brought into his bedroom because he couldn't sleep. But he didn't get to any of it because his thoughts were about Chloe they always were about Chloe.  
  
"Lex"  
  
"Amanda?" he said startled as he dropped his papers "How did you get in here?"  
  
"I've been here before"  
  
"I don't think so, I've never taken you here.  
  
Chloe looked down at the ground  
  
"I don't know how you got in here, but that is breaking and entering, maybe I should call the cops" he said jokingly  
  
He turned around to put the papers he dropped on his desk.  
  
_How do I make him guess it's me, what's something only him and I know_  
  
"I looked forward to resuming our verbal judo" She blurted out.  
  
He stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around.  
  
"What"  
  
"I know you heard me"  
  
"Where did you hear that from?"  
  
"You" she replied  
  
"I said that to...she's dead"  
  
"Lex, I'm not dead"  
  
He stood there and stared at her not saying anything for a few minutes. "Chloe?" he whispered  
  
"Yes, Lex I..."  
  
"How can... you can't be her, your house exploded, I saw it" he said as he glared at her, "Who are you? "Did my father put you up to this" Lex said with anger in his voice.  
  
Chloe tried to control her anger at the sound of his name. _He didn't believe her why would he, with people being cloned and all. _She calmed herself down and repeated what she said in his house six months ago.  
  
"I'm sensing your having second thoughts. Lex I understand if you want to back out. He needs to be punished for what he did, but he's still your father and he's dying." He looked at her. "Your father's intimated me long enough, I'm not backing down."  
  
"Chloe!!". He said again "But how...How did you survive?"  
  
"After court that day, my dad and I were going into the Witness protection program. I was already leaving to be someone else. The FBI blew up my house so we could disappear. But the two FBI agents that drove us to our new house in LA were on your father's payroll. All I remember was walking into house and closing the door, the next thing I knew I woke up in a hospital with severe burns." Chloe said without taking a breath.  
  
Lex was in shock _She's alive!!_  
  
"I was apparently thrown through the window on the door, I was burned from the explosion and had some deep cuts from the glass, but I hit the ground hard and suffered head trauma. So I was in a coma for about a week." She paused "My dad didn't make it Lex, he's buried under the name of some one else" Chloe sobbed. "I don't want you to keep blaming your self for my death." she breathing hard.   
  
Lex walked over to her and she fell into his chest and cried. "Chloe" he said again and felt his eyes start to water. _she was too young to have gone through all this, it's all because of me._

"It's not because of you Lex, I brought this on myself, it's not your fault." Chloe said reading in his thoughts.  
  
"I shouldn't have let you go through with it, I knew my father would want revenge"  
  
"You couldn't have stopped me." She said  
  
"How did you get a new identity?"  
  
"I already told you too much." She said as she walked away from him, to wipe her tears.  
  
"Right"  
  
Lex was still shocked; he walked over to his couch and sat down. Not saying anything.  
  
Chloe didn't know what else to say either.  
  
Lex sat on the couch with hand on his forehead.s_he's alive!! and I was with her this whole time._ So many things were running through his mind that he couldn't even think straight. He didn't notice that she left.  
  
She didn't know what else to do so she left and was walking away emotionally drained she had kept that hidden inside for so long.

Then suddenly she felt two guys behind her. They steered her to the nearest ally and she walked into it. _Shit they found out I told someone, why would I think they wouldn't_.  
  
TBC


	6. The Warehouse

Same Disclaimer:

A/N: Short Chapter.

**CH 6 The Warehouse  
**  
A van pulled up at the other end of the ally. They put her in and blindfolded her. Chloe was sitting in the van with her hands on her lap in the dark. _Lex has feelings for me he and now I'm leaving him again, but he knows the truth so maybe he can move on_. she had to keep her self from crying, she couldn't let them see.  
  
The van pulled into a warehouse and they helped her out and up some stairs. They placed her on the couch and took off her blindfold.  
  
"You weren't supposed to tell anyone." Said a woman coldly  
  
"I know" Chloe replied looking at the blonde haired women sitting across from her.  
  
"Do you how much of risk you just took" she said  
  
"Yes" Chloe said again sinking further into the couch  
  
"I let you come here to say goodbye, because you promised me that you wouldn't tell anyone," she said a little more softly.  
  
"I know, but I couldn't keep lying to him"  
  
"Are you in love with him?" she asked  
  
Chloe turned her face a way from the woman. "Yes" she said softly  
  
The woman sighed. "I should bring you back now, you know that don't you"  
  
"Yes" she answered weakly  
  
"Are you certain he won't tell anyone"  
  
"Yes" Chloe said clearly  
  
The woman looked at the young girl sitting on the couch biting her nails. She's not the same girl she was before, she never would be._ I want to protect her. I needed to protect her. ___

"Look we came here for one reason, and were not leaving until were done," the woman said  
  
Chloe perked up a bit, that means she could still spend time with Lex, if he wanted too.  
"I may have a plan" Chloe said her mind working a mile a minute.

"No way, you don't do anything alone"  
  
"It won't work then"  
  
"It's too dangerous"  
  
"You've haven't even heard my idea yet"  
  
"I know I haven't been in your life, but I can't let you put yourself in any more danger. "  
  
"Fine" Chloe said  
  
"Agent Hayes, Director Daniels is on the line," said a dark haired man standing by the doorway.  
  
"Ok tell him I'll be right there." The woman stood up and walked over to Chloe and placed her hands on her shoulders. Chloe looked up to meet her gaze. "Promise me you will be more careful from now on"  
  
"I promise"  
  
"Look the van will pick you up tomorrow we could go over your plan and see what we could do." She said as she smiled at the young girl.  
  
"Ok" Chloe said as she got up from the couch.   
  
"Are you going to see him?"  
  
"Yes" Chloe replied.   
  
"Be careful"  
  
"I will" Chloe replied taking one last look at the woman standing before her. A woman she barely knew. "Thank you" she said softly and turned around and walked towards the stairs.  
  
The woman sadly watched as she walked away. _I'm here for you now...Chloe_  
  
TBC


	7. Need

**A/N: Warning this chapter is rated R for sexual content. So if it's not your thing don't read. **

**Ch 7 Need**  
  
They dropped her off back at the ally and she walked back to the hotel, thinking about how she could see Lex again.  
  
She walked into the lobby and saw him sitting there. "Lex"  
  
She walked over to him and he got up and led her to the elevators without saying anything, he pushed the button and the doors opened. He pulled her in and kissed her so passionately that she backed into the wall as the doors were closing.  
  
When he finally pulled away, he was out of breath so was she.  
  
"Well, Hello" Chloe said  
  
"Which floor?" was all he replied  
  
"Third" She said "Are you mad that I lied"  
  
"How can I be mad at you for protecting yourself, I want you to be safe"  
  
They were at her floor and she took out her key card and the entered.  
  
"Do you have this room to you self?" he asked looking around at how big it was.  
  
"Yes, it comes with my new identity more money, new wardrobe so I'm nothing like Chloe"  
  
"You'll always be Chloe" he said. "Where did you go?"  
  
"I just had to walk to clear my head" _more lies, but I promised her I wouldn't tell him anything else  
_  
"Yeah, I needed to that too" Lex said, "The whole time I was with Amanda, I kept wondering why I had the same feeling, that I had for you"  
  
"You had feelings for me"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Lex I'm so sorry" she said with tears in her eyes "I hurt you"  
  
"Don't cry Chloe it's not your fault" Lex said closing the space between them. His arms went around her waist. Her she took her hands from her face and could feel his heart slamming against his chest. Her own heart raced so hard that it was making her dizzy. He trailed kiss along her throat. "Chloe I love you" he whispered in her ear. "I always loved you"  
  
"Do you know how many nights I dreamed that you would say that to me" she replied as he continued to string kisses down her throat and along her collarbone.  
  
Her back arched, her head fell back.  
  
"Lex" she said huskily.  
  
With his hands around her waist he slowly led her to the bed. He kissed her again, her lips parted and she tasted his tongue and felt his arousal against her belly. His hands went under her shirt and she raised her arms so he could slide it over her head. His eyes trailed down to her finely toned stomach. Wondering if she was always that fit underneath or if it was another part of her new appearance. Her normally creamy pale skin was tanned a golden brown, her new look didn't faze him he fell in love with woman inside. No matter what name she went by she would always be Chloe Sullivan.  
  
She thrust nipples into the air, arching her back. Her whisperings brought him back and his hands cupped her breasts, pinching, squeezing, and then his mouth was suckling her tit. his hands found one small scar on her right side. Her one permanent reminder of what happened to her. The rest of her skin was flawless.  
  
He let her unzip his Levi's, strip them and his boxers down, her wicked talented hands caressing his legs before sliding back up to cup his full aching balls.  
  
They piled the rest of their clothes on the floor and they fell to the bed in a rush of need so intense they forgot where they were and what had come before.  
  
He covered her mouth with his, and, guided by her eager fingers, slid into her with a deep primitive grunt, lifting her hips as her opening stretched around his erection, burying his shaft in her slick quivering tightness in one smooth stroke.  
  
She murmured his name, "Lex," in a little girl's voice that made him want to die for her. And then Chloe lay panting, complacent, compliant, at his mercy -- waiting for him to do what they both knew deep in their hearts could have (should have?) been done a long time ago-- waiting for him to make her complete.  
  
But still, there was the shadow of a doubt in his mind, a hesitation -- until strong fingers possessively clasped his buttocks and urged him deeper, begging for what only he could give.  
  
Lex obliged. He could do nothing else. Sweating now he breathed hard against Chloe's mouth and began to move his hips, stroking in and out, his feverish mounting triggering a spiraling coil of tightness within their bodies.  
  
Lex looked down at her brown eyes and looked past them to see her green eyes staring back at him.  
  
"Chloe" he called out  
  
He looked at her with such tenderness and desire and love it made her hurt inside. Every touch, every shift of his weight felt incredible like nothing she had ever experienced before.  
  
She wrapped her legs around him and felt the muscles in back bunch as he thrust harder, faster as their rhythm became a frantic dance. .  
  
Chloe," Lex whispered throatily in her ear as he braced hands on either side of her head, the tendons of his arms corded beneath smooth skin,  
  
And Chloe gave in to that tortured male plea. She could do nothing else. Her mouth opening in a scream, she began to orgasm, the spasms of her quivering walls sucking, grabbing Lex like a vice and taking him with her. Utterly helpless, he, too, cried out as they came together.  
  
Afterwards coming down from the clouds now, sweating ... Lex tenderly brushed long strands of golden brown hair out of her eyes and asked her if she was all right. Nuzzling one another still joined, they hugged and kissed, they lay quietly under the covers, snuggled down on the soft mattress of the warm bed and wrapped in each other's arms afraid of losing each other again.  
  
TBC


	8. Desire

**A/N: Sorry I got a little carried away with this chapter, and it's reaching into the NC-17 realm so again if it's not your thing I suggest that you don't read it.**  
  
**CH 8 Desire**  
  
Lex was trailing kisses up and down her smooth flat stomach, while Chloe lay on her back just watching him. Her hands were gently rubbing his bald head. She had been with other men before, but none made her fell the way Lex did even when he just touching her.  
  
He lifted his head. "Are you really out of school?" he asked  
  
"I'm being tutored, I didn't feel like starting a new school"  
  
Their bodies and souls on fire with lust and passion ... they made love again.  
  
He lowered himself gently and began kissing her, letting her take the lead. Chloe's hands caressed Lex's muscular forearms, kneading him as he held himself above her, then running fingers down the long muscles of his back, reveling in the power she felt undulating there. His body was so beautiful, and they fit together so very, very well ...  
  
He tried to keep the pace slow, his breathing controlled and even, but too soon Lex was shaking. "Chloe," he pleaded through gritted teeth, his hips moving faster as he squeezed eyes closed. I love you, Chloe," he said softly as he increased the tempo of his strokes. His own eyes began filling with tears. "God," he said, his voice cracking. "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too, Lex," Chloe breathed, even as her back arched with pleasure and her head lolled on the pillow.  
  
She slid her fingers down his strong forearms and grasping his hands.  
  
Locking her legs around her lover, Chloe rocked her hips and clenched, deliberately tightening, and smiled when he gasped. She wanted to take him, force him, and push him over the edge. She wanted to feel him explode.  
  
"Lex!" she screamed  
  
No other woman had ever screamed his name out like she did.  
  
The friction of his warm smooth shaft against her nub was bringing Chloe close to the edge herself. They came together -- again -- Chloe with a little cry and Lex with a shout as his jaw clenched and he thrust wildly, losing control at last.  
  
The only reality left in her world was the sensation of his hot seed, the sound of his whimpers, and the feel of a Lex in her arms.  
  
Holding her tightly, Lex shifted his hips. He was still inside her, half erect, the head of his cock snuggled against her cervix, her legs wrapped possessively around his thighs, claiming each other as they lay together in bed.  
  
Exhausted they both fell asleep never letting go of each other.

* * *

Dawn was breaking when Chloe woke up, her eyes opened and she saw Lex sleeping peacefully by her side. She could get used to waking up next to him every morning. Hesitantly she got out of bed, earning a grunt of protest as she slid her self from Lex's embrace. She couldn't break her routine, exercising cleared her mind kept her sane and besides she didn't sleep much these days anyway.  
  
She brushed her teeth and pulled on her sweats, she didn't want to shower she wanted to smell his scent while she ran.  
  
She had only been doing this for a few months but already she could see and feel the results. She loved the feel of her newly toned body.  
  
The morning sky was dense with cloud cover, the air hazy. She could feel the difference in her lungs it was much easier to breathe then with the smog in LA. She could feel her muscles working as she ran; intense exercise, weather it was running, riding a bike or lifting weights some how your optimism came back and life seemed good again.  
  
She quietly came back to the room; she had stopped of coffee and bagels on her way back. Lex was still asleep. So she placed the bag and coffee's on the table and made her way back over to him.  
  
He looked so young sleeping there with a slight smile on his face, she couldn't help the one that came to hers. She decided to let him sleep, knowing that he was probably like her and didn't get enough.  
  
She was also probably sweatier then she should be from their lovemaking and her run. So she went to the bathroom to take shower.  
  
She was enjoying the water rushing along her naked skin; with her eyes closed and her head thrown back she let her hands caress her body. When she opened them she saw Lex standing there through the gauzy curtain of the shower.  
  
She saw the desire in his eyes and saw that he was already hard..  
  
"How long have you been standing there" she asked  
  
"Not long enough you shouldn't have started without me" He said with a trace of sadness in his voice.  
  
Chloe opened the shower curtain and invited him in.  
  
She hated not having any privacy she hoped they weren't watching her now, but if they were they were getting quite a show.  
  
His hands came around her waist and pushed up against the wall. She took his full sensuous lips with hers, driving her tongue deep.  
  
Then his lips went to her throat. He playfully nipped at her slick moist skin with his teeth.  
  
"Chloe" he called out. She had to tell him that he couldn't call her that anymore, but she didn't want to hear her any other name. She lowered her hands and gently slid his slick-dripping shaft into her.  
  
Closing his eyes completely, Lex's nostrils flared at the scent of her, and he licked his lower lip. Trailing a hand over Chloe's slick wet body, he found soft pendulous breasts and pebbled nipples to tease, the tactile sensation incredible. The coffee lay forgotten on the table.  
  
She could feel his throbbing hard-on to its fullest in this position, penetrating deeply, then withdrawing until she bucked in protest, demanding its return. Chloe spread her legs farther apart and leaned forward, bracing hands against the slick tiles of the shower wall as he pushed deeper --  
  
Lex!" Chloe gasped into the water. "Oh, God, Lex!" Eyes closed in ecstasy, her head reared back as she clawed at the tile, struggling in the throes of passion against his weight in front of her ... against the hardness of him in her ... part of her wanting to escape, but aroused beyond belief by the way he was holding her captive in his strong arms.  
  
Her legs wrapped around him as he pushed her further up the wall. She tightened, squeezing around him  
  
Lex lowered his mouth kissing her neck.  
  
A sharp intake of breath was all the incentive ... all the permission ...  
  
"Chloe ..." Lex groaned, forcing his rock hard cock so deep inside her tense vibrating body he was afraid he was going to hurt her, his groin aching for her.  
  
Suddenly Chloe reached behind him, her wet searching fingers pushing his ass, feeling their joining as her walls began to tighten around him even more.  
  
He held his breath ... fought for control as something deep in his genitals began to coil ...  
  
And then she was gone, whimpering and wriggling with the intensity of her pleasure, screaming his name over and over. Lex! Lex! Lex!  
  
"Chloe!" Lex sobbed as he slammed into her orgasm, thrusting wildly. "Oh, God, Chloe!"  
  
And the whole time the steaming water was raining down, running in rivulets over their beautiful naked bodies  
  
Afterwards, he leaned forward holding himself up with the wall in front of her panting, shaking, his eyes closed now with exhaustion instead of uncontrollable lust.  
  
Unmoving beneath him, Chloe, too, was descending from heights of sexuality she'd never imagine existed. With Lex's long, hard, legs leaning against hers his half-erect cock still teasing between her thighs.  
  
They stood like that staring into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours, with the water streaming down around them  
  
When they finally emerged from the shower and got dressed. Lex couldn't take his hands off of her. But he had to go to work and she had somewhere to be too.  
  
Lex took one long look at the brown haired women standing in the room with her head slightly cocked to one side. He was so happy she was alive and with him.  
  
Chloe felt his gaze looking into her seeing past the façade and truly seeing who she was. So she smiled.  
  
There it was Chloe Sullivan's mega-watt smile, the smile he kept dreaming about when he thought he lost her forever.  
  
TBC


	9. Workout

A/N: Ok so this is a short chapter.  
  
**CH 9 Workout.  
**  
Chloe could feel the adrenaline pumping in her veins the moment her foot touched the squishy rubbery surface of the blue mat. She loved this part too. The man in front of her bowed, and in one fluid movement placed his left leg back and brought his fists up. Chloe returned the bow and took her stance. They both started circling the mat. Chloe kept her attention on his eyes and his fists. He told her that most fighters tell you what they're going to do with their eyes.  
  
Chloe's arms moved up slightly to block the first punch aimed at her face. Then a second aimed at her gut. He stepped back then came at her with another combo of two quick jabs that she easily blocked.  
  
"You attack now" he said  
  
Chloe threw a right hook at his face, which he swiftly ducked, then an uppercut, where he easily dodged. Her third punch barely nicked his ear. Then her foot came up and gave him one crack kick to the face. The man fell to ground.  
  
"That was great, Amanda" he said as he got to his feet.  
  
Chloe thanked him and went to take a drink from her water bottle. They were instructed to call her Amanda. In her small time with Lex, she'd gotten used to Chloe again.  
  
"Ok now lets just spar"  
  
"Ok" she replied looking at the man her instructor for the past four months. He had a very good build and short cropped black hair.  
  
They bowed again. They're punches were flying swiftly through the quiet room. Her mind went back to Lex briefly, she couldn't help herself. But then suddenly he backhanded her across the jaw and she crashed to the floor, rolling on her side.  
  
"You weren't paying attention" he screamed  
  
Her hand instinctively went to her jaw holding it as a red-hot flash of pain crossed her vision. She didn't say anything because he was right.  
  
"You need to focus, never take your mind off the fight" he said "Even just taking a second could get you killed. Your mind should only be focused on what your opponents next move is and nothing else."  
  
Chloe nodded in agreement as she got up still holding her jaw.

Agent Michael Gallo studied the young woman who looked so much like her mother. "You ready" he said  
  
"Yeah" Chloe replied cracking her neck. Determined to keep her attention on the fight this time.  
  
She quickly swung a left hook and he turned away from it then Chloe jabbed a snap-kick right to his face, which released a grunt of surprise. He was knocked slightly off balance. Another left and her arm kept moving while easily dodged it but he reeled back and side-armed her right in the jaw again. Chloe's head snapped back from the force but she kept her balance this time. She wanted to learn to fight, so she wasn't going to back down.  
  
Chloe felt herself going to another plane, a plane where she channeled all her power and energy into her movements.  
  
She sprang into the air from her right foot and landed on her left while her right foot whacked him right in the jaw, cracking his head back. He staggered. Then she threw a right jab so hard, she came off her feet for a second by the force of it. He countered but she ducked. She shoved him away from her and jabbed a kick right to his chest. While he was choking for air she turned her back towards him and grabbed both his arms and tossed him over shoulder onto his back.  
  
Agent Cara Hayes watched from the doorway as they continued their sparring match. Smiling _she was learning much quicker then they had thought. But that's just who she is, she always puts 110% into anything that she wants to know._   
  
But this was not the kind of life she wanted for her.  
  
TBC


	10. Guardian

**CH 10 Guardian**

Agent Hayes was looking through the file in front of her.  
  
_The Agency has been watching her this whole time._ In the file were various different pictures of Chloe at different ages. From Metropolis to Smallville they had pictures of her doing many different things some of them illegal.  
  
They've seen what she could do and what she accomplished at her young age. They were going to recruit her anyway even if this didn't happen.  
  
She thought leaving them would protect them from her dangerous profession. But she failed them as wife, a mother and an Agent.  
  
She slipped the file back into her briefcase just as Chloe came bounding into the room.  
  
Still hyper from her sparring match she plopped down on the leather couch. "Hey Cara"  
  
Agent Hayes quickly smiled at her, so used to hiding emotions, it came intrinsically now.  
  
"Hey" she said somewhat happy that Chloe was using her first name now, not expecting more since she was gone for most of her life. She only saw quick glances of her through the years. Not wanting to put Gabe or her in danger she only stayed a few minutes each time._ Gabe you did such a wonderful job raising her. I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you... but I will not fail with our daughter   
_  
Chloe turned her head to the TV on the left side of the room. Lionel Luthor was being interviewed on his way back to Luthor-Corp.  
  
Cara saw the look in her eyes. A look she has seen far to many times before in the eyes of heartless assassins. _I've even seen it in myself a few times when I look in a mirror._ _You want to kill Lionel, you want to make him pay for what he did....Believe me Chloe I understand._  
  
Chloe was still staring at the television, her face was expressionless, but her eyes told otherwise. They were as cold as she'd ever seen them.  
  
"Were going to kill him right?"  
  
"The CIA doesn't just go around assassinating people"  
  
"Why not"  
  
"Because that would make us just as bad as the very people we are trying to stop"  
  
"My father is dead because of him, he needs to die"  
  
Cara sighed "Yes he does need to die, but I can't just order him to be assassinated. "  
  
"I'll do it"  
  
_If you do Chloe, once you have the taste for blood, I don't know if you can ever come back._

"I can't get caught I'm dead to the world"  
  
"I can't let you just kill him, you will become just as bad as he is then" said Cara  
  
"He took my father away from me, he stole my life. Yelled Chloe "I'm going to hide who I am for the rest of my life all because of him." Chloe looked down at the floor, then at her watch. "I have to go"  
  
"Are you meeting Lex?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"I'm going with you then"  
  
"What....Why?"  
  
"Because I would like to meet him"  
  
"Fine"  
  
Chloe got up and walked towards the door. Cara walked a few steps behind her.  
  
_I want to protect you Chloe....But I can't protect you from yourself_  
  
TBC


End file.
